1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to insect detection and control systems, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved system for detecting the presence of subterranean insects in the vicinity of a structure as well as selectively injecting pesticide beneath a structure.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Overtime pests, such as termites, can do considerable damage to structures like homes and offices. The longer an infestation continues, the greater the damage to a structure may become and the more difficult it may become to eliminate the infestation. Thus, a need exists for an insect detection system that allows insects to be detected as early as possible, preferably before they have even entered the structure.
Numerous systems have been proposed for detecting subterranean insects in the vicinity of a structure such as a building or a home. Several of these systems involve placing bait stations in various locations around the perimeter of a structure. The bait stations are often baited with a piece of wood or other cellulose material for attracting termites. The bait stations can then be visually inspected to determine if insects have infested or are beginning to infest the area. Because these bait stations are intermittently placed around the perimeter of a structure, insects may still pass between the bait stations to infest the structure without providing any indication of their presence in a bait station.
Another system for detecting insect infestation involves the use of a gas-sensing probe. Holes are drilled through the drywall layer of an interior wall of the structure and the probe is inserted into the air space between the studs. The probe then samples the air for the presence of “tell-tale” gases such as carbon-monoxide, methane, and the like, that indicate the presence of insects within the walls of the structure.
Yet another previous attempt at early insect detection combines the two above-described systems by providing bait stations intermittently around the perimeter of the structure. In one such system, the bait stations are provided with an access point that permits a gas-sensing probe to be inserted into the bait stations to sample the air for “tell-tale” gases. In this system, each bait station must be individually checked with the probe. This process is labor-intensive and can be cost prohibitive, especially in the case of an individual homeowner that must either purchase the gas detecting probe or pay a professional to monitor each individual bait station.
In another similar system, the bait stations are each provided with a permanently-placed sensor that communicates with a central controller to continuously sample for the presence of “tell-tale” gases within the bait stations. The central controller is alerted and may send a signal or sound an alarm to announce the presence of insects. This system may also be cost-prohibitive, as it requires not only the installation of the bait stations, but an expensive electronic monitoring system as well.
To this end, a need exists for a subsurface insect detection system which is simple in design, inexpensive to install, and easy to operate and maintain. It is to such a system that the present invention is directed.